Nyx of Chaos
by AbyssWalker240
Summary: I wont spoil it. c:
1. Chapter Zero

Nyx of Chaos - Chapter Zero - A/N

Nyx is night. Chaos is just chaos. Just to clarify the title. Anyways, welcome all to my first ever story on ! I have a little experience in writing but I'm still not the best. But thanks for reading regardless and lets crack on!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Noelina was a strange girl. 16 Years old with pitch plank hair, her skin a slightly tanned white. Her eyes though, were dark grey. Nobody else, not a _single_ person that wasn't Noelina, had dark grey eyes like that.

Noelina has no idea why she was so different. But she had a starting point when she encountered Nyx in her dreams.

 _Noelina ran. Ran from the witch. That was when the roof caved in. It blocked her so she had to face the witch._

Oh no what do I do? _Noelina thought._

 _"I mean no harm," said the voice of the witch. "I'm not a witch either," she added, obviously reading her mind._

 _"NO!" Noelina shouted. "STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Noelina yelled as she banged on the rubble. She had memories that were to painful to share to anyone._

 _"I mean no harm. I am what you should seek," the voice said. "I am in your blood, the reason you are like this."_

 _That stopped Noelina. "What?" She asked._

 _"I blessed your mother, who passed that blessing to you," the voice said. "I may be the mother of monsters, or the goddess of night, but I'm not evil like people_ think

 _"Mother of monsters? Goddess of night?" Noelina asked. Then she gasped. "_ Nyx

 _"Yes Noelina Ange, I am Nyx. Mother of monsters. Goddess of night. Keeper of the void," Nyx said. "I will see you next dream. Goodbye for now."_

And Noelina woke up.

 _This is a clever trick._ Noelina thought. _My dinner must have swamp root as a prank from John._

Noelina looked at her hands. People that were rumored to be blessed by Nyx were called Psibyls. Psibyls were rumored to have _great_ power.

 _Does this make me a Psibyl_? Noelina thought. _Should I tell anyone_?

She sat up. She was in her room. She looked at her alarm clock and internally cheered. It was 12:48. Her mother said that she would take Noelina somewhere special at 2:00.

Wearing her bed clothes, which were just her underwear and a t-shirt, she got up and went to her mirror. Her pitch black hair and dark grey eyes were supposedly part of being a Psibyl. She noticed that her eyes seemed to reject light. They never once reflected light.

Noelina pulled her shirt off and changed into an anime shirt and put on a skirt. She took her new iPhone X of the charger and her headphones. Noelina put the headphones around her neck. She made sure her skirt was knee length before going downstairs.

John already had a bowl full of lucky charms when she got down. Bill was arguing with John about who would get first turn on their shared tablet after breakfast.

"Why don't you two play a two player game on the tablet?" Mother said.

"Because they're stubborn boys that are antisocial all the time," I replied.

"At least we don't look weird," Bill said. Mother just rose an eyebrow and sighed.

"You two are pretty stubborn. Remember when you just wouldn't shut up asking for a simple movie that you can just watch on Netflix?" Mother said.

"You've overrated Netflix mom," John said.

"You two will be staying with Aunt Merri until me and Noelle come home from our trip," Mother said. "Which Noelle honey, get a jacket 'cause it's gonna be a bit chilly out."

"Okay," Noelina replied.

She went back upstairs to get her denim jacket. Once she did, she went back downstairs and got Cheerios and sugar.

She ate her cereal. Once she was done, it was 1:02. She went to the living room and sat down. She connected her Bluetooth headphones to her phone and put on Alan Walker music.

She played games on her phone until it was 1:54. She went to get her shoes on and went outside to find her mother waiting.

Noelina went over to the car and hopped in the passenger seat.

"I think your gonna like where we're going," Mother said. That was the last word before she drove.

Noelina checked her Facebook and Snapchat on the way.

"Noelle," Mother said. "Have you heard the rumors on Psibyls?"

The question took Noelina by surprise. "Oh, uh, yeah. Just a few."

Mother was silent until they pulled up by an old looking building.

"We're here!" Mother said.

Noelina got out and followed Mother to the door. She followed Mother inside to be surprised. Inside was a library. An old one. It was candle lit too.

Noelina followed mother to a couch nearby. They both sat down.

"Noelle, I need to tell you something," Mother said. "About your heritage."

"My heritage?" Noelina asked.

"Yes. I guess you can saw we're a lucky family to be blessed by Nyx, but it's how life is. But the rumors on Psibyls are true, and your one of them."


End file.
